Is It Real or Is It Fiction?
by BioshockerN7
Summary: Purpose. The one thing we can never fully understand. Purpose is what guides us. Purpose that changes us. Purpose that makes us do what we do. Well, I'm going to tell you a story of how PURPOSE chose us to fight in a war. SI. MULTIPLE CROSSOVERS.


**What up, people of Fanfiction? BioshockerN7 here with one of my GREATEST stories yet, because it's being written by not one, not two, not three, not FOUR, BUT FIVE Fanfiction authors!**

**You know them as ShepardisaBOSS (Michael), n2000nick (Nick), WildBoycpX (LaTrell), VindictiveDunc (Duncan), and myself (Adam).**

**Now the idea for this story is that it's an alternate version of my SI story, _Destiny Effect,_ only instead of me being split into fragments, Michael, Nick, LaTrell, Duncan, and I all get sent to different universes, gain allies from said universes (and some other ones), and then we get sent to Mass Effect. Said universes being:**

**-Young Justice**

**-Star Wars**

**-Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare**

**-Metal Gear series**

**-Deus Ex: Human Revolution**

**-RWBY**

**-Destiny**

**-Transformers Prime**

**-And of course, Mass Effect**

**Got anything to add guys?**

**Duncan: We do not own any of the stuff mentioned in this Fanfic. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS!**

**Michael: AND WE CERTAINLY DON'T OWN _MASS EFFECT!_**

**Nick: IF WE DID, THEN THE ENDING FOR _MASS EFFECT 3_ WOULD'VE BEEN A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER!**

**LaTrell: I think that covers it.**

**Adam: Well in that case, I present to you-**

**Nick: Wait! We almost forgot the best part! THE RELATIONSHIPS! Here they are!**

**Adam: NO! WE MUST KEEP THEM GUESSING! IT'S TRADITION!  
><strong>

**Nick: Okay.**

**Adam:...And now, without further ado- or interruptions- here's the first chapter of "****Is It Real, or Is It Fiction?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

**"Come on!"**

That was all I said as I was killed by a Badass Psycho playing _Borderlands 2_ with Duncan, while Michael —who was part of our chat party—was playing Destiny, and LaTrell— who was playing Call of Duty, and also part of our chat party, and Nick—also part of party, was playing Mass Effect. Michael was currently fighting his way through Mars, which was way ahead of where Duncan and I currently were in the game. LaTrell was busy kicking ass in Zombies. Nick was busy making a new Shepard.

_"Well, sucks to be you right now,"_ Duncan said through his mic as he walked over my body as Zer0, though I was actually now quite happy I died considering the number of enemies there were.

"I think you've got that backwards, man," I said.

_"Why's that?"_ Duncan asked.

Sporting a shit-eating grin, I answered "Because now you have to face those guys by yourself until I can respawn."

_"...Son of a bitch,"_ he groaned, leaving LaTrell, Michael, Nick and I laughing at our fellow fanfiction author. The five of us were authors of an overarching series of fanfiction, which Duncan started a while ago called the Multiverser saga. Since then, the five of us have been writing Multiverser stories together, each of us either starring or co-starring in said stories.

_"Hey, should we make some form of life that is deadly to both the Multiversers and Antiversers?"_ Michael asked. He was always coming up with new ideas alongside Duncan about this kind of stuff, improving the mythos that we created.

"I don't know, but come on. We've already got the Multiversers and Antiversers," I said as I respawned. "If we make some life that could hurt them both, I think the series would have ended by now." As soon as I said that, something flashed across my screen, but I couldn't read it because it disappeared too quickly.

"What the hell?" I asked myself.

_"What happened?"_ Duncan asked.

"Something flashed across my screen, but I couldn't read it because it disappeared just as quickly," I replied.

_"Funny, that happened to me too,"_ Michael said as LaTrell, Nick and Duncan confirmed it happened to them too.

Suddenly, there was another flash, only this time it was clear. I looked at the screen as I read it.

**IT IS TIME.**

"It is time. What does that mean?" I asked as suddenly, I heard Mikey and LaTrell scream, suddenly, I felt my head on fire as I felt electricity from my mic fucking up my brain, making me scream as well.

The last thing I heard before I died was Michael and LaTrell ceasing their screaming, then Nick and Duncan taking his place.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play "Hero - Nickleback") (Edited to fit the sense of a television theme opening) (THANK YOU MIKEY FOR MAKING THIS)<strong>

As the drum roll begins, the screen flashes into focus, showing destroyed buildings engulfed in flames and rubble.

**Is It Real, or Is It Fiction?**

_I am so high, I can hear Heaven..._

Suddenly, the scene changes to show five figures, silhouetted by the light of the flames, all of them male in physique.

_I am so high, I can hear Heaven..._

Turning around, the figures are shown to be Adam, Michael, Duncan, Nick, and LaTrell as they look upon Adam Jensen, Megan Morse/Miss Martian, Artemis Crock/Artemis/Tigress, Wally West/Kid Flash, Connor Kent/Superboy, Wolf, Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing, Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Dinah Lance/Black Canary, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano, Yoda, Revan, Barriss Offee, Plo Koon, Obi Wan Kenobi, Starkiller, Juno Eclipse, C3PO, HK-47, R2-D2, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Laughing Octopus/Beauty/Ursula, Jack Mitchell, Marcel Drake, Severo Sortolo, Hydra-78, Ghost, Optimus Prime, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Backlash, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Arcee all standing behind them.

_Woah but Heaven, no Heaven don't hear me._

The five of them smiling, they find themselves accompanied by Commanders John and Jane Shepard, Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Kaidan Alenko, Ashley Williams, Urdnot Wrex, Liara T'Soni, Thane Krios, Legion, Samara, Kasumi Goto, Mordin Solus, Jeff "Joker" Moreau, and Karin Chakwas as the entire group looks towards the army of Reapers descending from the skies.

_And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here to wait._

Adam, Duncan, Michael, LaTrell and Nick all charge forward, heading straight into the path of a large army of Geth heretics, Husks and cloned Krogan warriors, as they carve their way toward Saren Arterius, Benezia T'Soni, and Sovereign.

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles, and watch as they all fly away!_

The scene changes to the entire team blasting their way through a swarm of Collectors, with one of them possessed by Harbinger as the shadow of a Reaper-like machine overshadows the team.

_And they're watching us (Watching us), t__hey're watching us (Watching us),_

The Citadel Council stands together with David Anderson, Kahlee Sanders, Hannah Shepard, and Steven Hackett as they look out into the cosmos, with the screen giving a close up on a genuinely worried Anderson.

_As we all fly away!_

The Illusive Man smirks as he takes a drag of his cigarette, while Kai Leng stands right by his side. The screen shows the two of them gazing out at the star before them, swirling between red and blue.

_And they're watching us (Watching us), they're watching us (Watching us),_

In a darkened room, the menacing form of Shockwave stands above an operating table, working on a secret project.

_As we all fly away!_

Rael'Zorah, Shala'Raan, Zaal'Koris, Han'Gerrel, and Daro'Xen overlook Rannoch, the sun slowly setting over the horizon as Quarians and Geth stand looking at the same view on opposite sides of each other.

_And they're watching us (Watching us), they're watching us (Watching us),_

Adam, LaTrell, Duncan, Michael, and Nick are all shown laying on the ground dead tired, the rain clearing up as the sun breaks through the clouds. They crack open their eyes to see their teammates and loved ones smiling down on them.

_As we all fly away!_

The five of them reach up, light filling the screen as everyone is standing together- not a single wound on anyone- in the middle of a field beneath a tree, right behind a large house on Earth.

_Wooooaaahhhhhh..._

The final image shows all of the team standing closely together, smiling brightly just as their picture is taken, while the camera slowly pulls back to reveal the picture among many others taken. The screen fades to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael POV<strong>

"Ugh," I groaned. "What the hell just hit me?" Opening my eyes, I found myself silently praying I was just having a fucked up dream. Because if I wasn't, then I was seriously fucked.

I found myself surrounded by what I could only describe as a never ending mist, constantly shifting and changing in colors. As my gaze wandered around, I soon noticed four others laying on the ground next to me, both beginning to wake up as well.

"Ooowwww," one of them said. "The fuck was **that?"**

"Beats the hell out of me," the other replied.

"Real question is where the hell we are." The third said.

"Which I'm pretty sure none of us know the answer to." The fourth.

Eyes widening in recognition of the voices, I took a tentative step forward and asked "Um, sorry to bother you three...but, would your names happen to be Duncan, Nick, LaTrell and Adam?"

Their gazes went over to me, with their eyes widening in surprise. "Michael?" Duncan asked.

"In the flesh."

Nervously chuckling, Adam took my hand and shook it, with Nick, LaTrell and Duncan doing the same. "Good to finally meet you face to face," Adam said. "Wish it were under better circumstances, though."

"That's one way of saying it," Duncan agreed. Looking around, he continued "Looks like we're in some kind of...Nexus, or something."

"Nexus?" Adam, LaTrell, Nick and I asked.

"Yeah, a Nexus. A dimension between dimensions."

Oh, I could already feel the migraines coming on. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Well, we don't exactly know for **sure** that's where we are. And even so, **why** are we here?"

**TO SAVE REALITY.**

The five of us spun around to face a feminine figure right behind us. Made up of the same substance as the mists around us, she seemed to radiate power.

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked/yelled in surprise.

**I HAVE GONE A LONG TIME WITHOUT A NAME,** the figure continued. **SO FOR NOW, YOU FIVE MAY REFER TO ME AS NEXUS.**

"Okay...Nexus...you mind explaining what the hell's going on here?" Duncan asked. "And what do you mean by 'save the universe?'"

**IT IS AS I SAID, DUNCAN. I HAVE CHOSEN YOU FIVE AS THE ONES TO BE THE CHAMPIONS NEEDED TO SAVE COUNTLESS LIVES.**

Scoffing, LaTrell muttered "No pressure."

"Even still," I said nervously, though the figure seemed to be giving off a calming effect, "what happened to us? How did we-"

**I AM SORRY, MICHAEL,** Nexus interrupted, her voice filled with regret. **BUT THE FIVE OF YOU ARE DEAD.**

Silence ruled over us for a good minute, before I shakily asked "W-What?"

Nexus looked down in sorrow before continuing **IT IS THE TRUTH. I TRIED TO GET TO YOU BEFORE YOU COULD BE KILLED, BUT I ARRIVED A MOMENT TOO LATE. FORTUNATELY, I MANAGED TO BRING YOU HERE IN TIME.**

Recovering first, Nick asked "Killed? You mean...the surge in our headsets...someone **caused** that?!"

"Who did it, and where can I find them?" Duncan growled in anger.

**THE ONE WHO KILLED YOU IS TOO POWERFUL FOR YOU FIVE TO FIGHT,** Nexus said. **AS YOU ARE NOW, NONE OF YOU STAND A CHANCE.**

That caught my attention. "As we are now?"

**INDEED. YOU SEE, THE ONE WHO KILLED YOU DID SO TO PREVENT YOU FIVE FROM INTERFERING WITH THEIR PLANS FOR A CERTAIN REALITY.**

"And which one is that?" I asked.

**I BELIEVE YOUR PEOPLE CALL IT "MASS EFFECT."**

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Mass Eff- you mean," Duncan slowly said, "...Mass Effect...is real?!"

**YES. AND IT IS IN DANGER. AS YOU ARE AWARE, THE REAPERS WISH TO END ALL ORGANIC LIFE AS A PART OF THEIR FLAWED CYCLE. A CYCLE MEANT TO BRING PEACE BETWEEN ORGANICS AND SYNTHETICS, CORRUPTED BY THE INTELLIGENCE THAT BECAME THE CATALYST. HOWEVER, THAT BRINGS ABOUT THE QUESTION...**

"What corrupted the Intelligence?" Adam asked/answered.

**PRECISELY. THE CORRUPTING INFLUENCE, IT HAS SOME SORT OF PLAN FOR THE WORLD OF MASS EFFECT. A PLAN I FEAR COULD MEAN THE END OF MANY WORLDS. INCLUDING YOUR BIRTH WORLD. AND IF IT WANTED YOU FIVE DEAD, THEN IT MEANS YOU FIVE MAY VERY WELL BE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN STOP THE INFLUENCE.**

The five of us fell silent at that, going over everything she just said. Once we gathered all our thoughts, I asked, "So, if we're not ready to fight...how **will** we get ready, then?"

**SIMPLE,** she replied. **I WILL SEND YOU TO FIVE SEPARATE REALITIES. WITHIN THESE REALITIES, YOU WILL EACH TRAIN, BECOME STRONGER, GAIN NEW ALLIES, AND WHEN YOU ARE READY, I WILL SEND YOU INTO THE REALITY OF MASS EFFECT, AT THE MOMENT THE FIRST "GAME" BEGINS. FROM THERE, YOU WILL BE ASSISTING THE COMMANDERS SHEPARD WITH THEIR MISSION. I WILL NOT LIE TO YOU: THIS MISSION WILL BE FRAUGHT WITH PERIL. YOU MIGHT NOT SURVIVE. KNOWING THIS...WHAT SAY YOU?**

Ignoring the fact that we'd be dealing with two Shepards, Duncan, Nick, LaTrell, Adam and I looked at each other. On one hand, we may very well die from doing this. On the other hand, if we didn't do this, a lot of people- innocent people- would die. Our families would die. The choice was simple.

At once, the five of us replied, "We say yes!"

**YOU FIVE ARE EXTREMELY BRAVE. HOWEVER, BRAVERY ALONE WILL NOT BE ENOUGH. YOU WILL WAKE UP IN YOUR NEW REALITIES- MEMORIES INTACT, OF COURSE- WITH NEW BODIES AND NEW ABILITIES. YOU WILL EACH SPEND A SET NUMBER OF YEARS IN EACH WORLD, AND WHEN THOSE YEARS ARE UP, YOU AND THOSE YOU DECIDE TO HAVE AS ALLIES WILL JOIN YOU BACK HERE. HAVE FUN.**

And just like that, we disappeared in a flash of light, heading straight into our new worlds as Nexus brought up a screen.

_**Duncan: **Metal Gear_

_**Michael: **Young Justice_

**_LaTrell: _**_Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare_

_**Adam:** Deus Ex: Human Revolution_

_**Nick:** RWBY_

**GOOD LUCK, MY CHAMPIONS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

A flash of light, and suddenly, I'm...somewhere. It's cold, even though I'm inside a, complex of some sort. The walls are metal, stark, plain. I...don't know where I am, exactly.

Until I hear footsteps.

I very carefully look behind a corner to see who's walking over there. I see two men, guards, wearing winter gear and each holding a FAMAS. The clothing and weapons? Oh, those are massive giveaways.

I'm on fucking Shadow Moses.

Specifically, I'm on Shadow Moses before Solid Snake wrecked the place. And therefore, I am currently screwed.

"Oh, thank… whoever." I whisper to myself, as the guards leave the area. They didn't see me. '_Okay, I vaguely remember this area. Level 1, and...I think the cell where Meryl was locked in isn't too far. Maybe Snake hasn't gotten there yet. If that's the case, maybe I could hook up with him or Meryl to keep, relatively safe for a few hours. Probably Meryl. Snake's awesome, but a nineteen year old public high school graduate isn't likely to be someone he'd like following him on this mission. And that reminds me. I need a weapon.'_

I'll improvise after I get to the jail cells.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later...<em>

* * *

><p>A few close calls, but I think no one saw me come this way. I almost forgot these genome soldiers are much better at hearing things than an average civilian. But I made it to the cells, an am opening up the door-<p>

Only to remember that there was a guard here.

**"HEY!"** the future Akiba exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Don't shoot!" I yelled, terrified.

"What the hell's a kid doing here?!" he asked. I paid close attention to the rifle aimed at me. He began walking towards me, and I tried to assess my situation.

Okay, he catches me, I get thrown in cell. Or worse, a civilian who looks fresh out of a suburban area raises enough eyebrows that someone like, say, Revolver Ocelot...questions me. Johnny's not too bright, I remember. Should I take a chance?

Oh, fuck it.

"What are you-"

Before he finishes the sentence, I kick him in right in the jewels. On reflex, his arms move to protect his nuts, leaving his neck open. A well placed throat-shot should do the trick, even to a genome soldier. While his grip is weak, grab the gun out of his loosened hands and slam the butt of the gun into his face.

Okay, he's unconscious.

"Hey! What's going on?! What happened out there?!" a feminine voice called from the jail cell at the end. I quickly ran up to it and met the inhabitant. "What the hell? What's a kid doing here?"

"I don't know!" I lied, appearing immensely scared (which I was). "I was in my hometown one second, the next I'm here! And I don't even know where here is!" I continued the lie.

"Okay, let me think for a second," she said. "Let me out, and I can help."

"Where's the key?"

"On the guard, most likely. A key card."

"On it." I said, running to the unconscious man and pulling a card from his pocket. "Got it."

"Just walk near me then." I did so. "Okay, now we just." A noise from the other cell.

"Who's there?!" I exclaimed, leveling the rifle at the door. "Say something, or I unload into there right now!"

**"WHY?!"** A voice screamed in agony. To anyone else, the man once known as Sigint had died of a sudden heart attack. To my knowledge, Decoy Octopus just got hit by FOXDIE.

"What the hell just happened?!" Meryl exclaimed as I slowly walked towards the door.

The door opened and instantly the very recently deceased body was right there. If I had to guess, Snake was hiding right at the side of the door.

"You can come out now," I said. "I know you're in there. And acting like I can't hear your breathing, as quiet as it is, won't work."

And it was that moment that my gun was snatched out of my hands. Simultaneously, I was kicked to the ground. The gun was pointed at me. And it's wielder? None other than the legendary Solid Snake.

"You didn't even take the safety off, Rookie."

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's POV<strong>

"Oooowww," I groaned out. "Son of a bitch. Why do I always end up like...this?"

Focusing my eyes, I found myself in the last place I expected: surrounded by Genomorphs of multiple varieties, all looking right at me. Which means I'm directly underneath Cadmus, set in the universe of _Young Justice._ **Before** Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash came here, I'm guessing.

"Oh, fuck all kinds of duck," I muttered.

At that point, every Genomorph present charged me, forcing me to start running like a bat out of Hell.

* * *

><p>About forty-five or so minutes later, I finally managed to shake off the Genomorphs. It wasn't easy, considering every nook and cranny was crawling with them. Still, I managed to pull it off, and discovered a few surprises of my own.<p>

Apparently, Nexus had already planned out what would happen to me, so she gave me a few super powers. Superhuman strength, stamina and durability being among the top. I could feel like I had some other powers, but I didn't know what else yet.

Eventually, I found myself crawling through the vents deep below where I began my trek. Looking down, I saw a large empty room, obviously another lab. Knowing I couldn't keep using the vents forever, I opened the grate and dropped down. What I saw was something I did not expect. Right in front of me was a tube, holding what appeared to be a younger version of Superman.

I had stumbled into the room containing Project Kr, a.k.a. Superboy!

Making my way over to the container, I noticed the three G-Gnomes sitting above him, force feeding him information and mental conditioning. With a slight scowl, I knew I couldn't let this go on. I grabbed the sides of the tube, and using my newfound strength, I ripped it right off its hinges (so to speak).

I gave the G-Gnomes a look that said "just try something, I dare you," which pretty much got them to back off and woke up Superboy. Eyes fluttering open, he took notice of me and asked "Who...?"

"Name's...Atlas," I responded. "I'm here to get you out of here."

"Why?" he asked.

"How much do you know about yourself?"

"I am the Superboy, cloned from the Superman," he responded. "Created to replace him should he ever fall in battle...or to take him down should he ever turn from the light."

Giving him a sympathetic look, I placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Aspiring to be like Superman is an admirable goal, but its not the one Cadmus wanted to give you. They created you to be their own personal weapon, to use against the enemies of their board of directors." The look on his face as I said this was one of shock, betrayal, and utter devastation. "I bet they haven't even let you see the outside world."

"The Genomorphs, they taught me many things," he said in a downtrodden tone. "I can read, write, I know of things like the sun..."

"But have you ever seen them for yourself?" I asked. His silence served as his answer. "Tell you what. First thing I do once I get you out of here, is that I'm showing you the sun." Noticing the time on a computer screen, I added "Though its past midnight, so I guess I could show you the moon." After a moment of silence, he looked up at me and smiled, which was all I needed for an answer.

"What the- Who are you?!" And there's the scientist in charge of Supey, right before getting slammed into by a yellow blur and getting knocked unconscious.

"Sorry!" cried out a young man in a yellow and red costume, with red hair and a pair of goggles and a red lightning bolt on his chest. As the door slid shut, he was soon accompanied by a pre-teen wearing red and black costume with a cape and domino mask (with a yellow 'R' on his left breast) and a young black male, with blond hair, a red and navy costume, and gills on his neck.

_'Well, that at least answers the question of **when** I am,'_ I thought to myself. "Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad?" I asked out loud. Taking notice of me, they stood ready to fight before I held up my hands in a peaceful manner. "Easy, easy, I'm on your side!"

"If that's true, then how'd you get in here?" Robin interrogated.

"I honestly have no idea," I answered truthfully. "Right now, though, I'm more concerned with getting my new friend here out of Cadmus."

Noticing Superboy, Kid Flash exclaimed "Of course! Big K, little R. The atomic symbol for krypton!"

"He's Superman's clone," I said, "created from DNA samples likely stolen from Superman to be a weapon for Cadmus. Obviously, I'm against anyone using a person as a tool, so I'm looking to throw a serious monkey wrench into the works by getting Superboy out of here. You three in?"

Recovering first from all the info I threw at them, Aqualad responded "I assume you have a way out of here?"

With a smirk, I pointed up at the vent I entered from. After crawling through the narrow pathway, we came out at the elevator, which Superboy and I easily forced open. Robin grappeled onto the ceiling of the shaft, while Aqualad jumped along the walls. Superboy grabbed hold of both Kid Flash and I, intent on flying us out. Those plans were dashed after he began to fall from the high jump he performed. "I'm falling?" he silently asked in confusion.

Falling fast, I acted on instinct and threw up my hands to grab the wall, but instead, I unleashed a wave of energy, which suddenly left the three of us floating in the confined space in pure weightlessness. "Okay, what happened to the gravity?" KF asked nervously.

"I think our new friend happened," Aqualad answered.

"The name's Atlas," I responded. "And I honestly have no idea how I'm doing this." Though now I knew I have gravikinesis.

"Superman can fly," Superboy said softly. "Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," KF answered. "But you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound. That's pretty cool."

"Not helping," I said to the young speedster as I forced open a pair of elevator doors. After getting off on that floor (and narrowly missing the elevator splattering into us), we started following Superboy as he received directions from Dubbilex. We then made our way through another vent entrance, eventually tricking the Genomorphs into thinking we were heading into the bathroom.

Eventually, we ran into a whole squad of Genomorphs, led by Dubbilex and Jim Harper/Guardian themselves. _'You allowed our brother the chance of freedom,'_ Dubbilex said telepathically._ 'For that, I thank you.'_

_'It was you!'_ Superboy responded.

_'Yes, brother. I set the fire which lured your new friends to Cadmus. Though I do not know how Atlas got in, I am equally grateful for him freeing you.'_

_'You also guided me,'_ Superboy thought. _'Why?'_

_'Because you are our only hope. The Genomorph human. You can blaze the trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom.'_

"Makes sense," I threw in. "Someone like Superboy is perfect for acting as a bridge between two species."

'What is your choice, brother?'

He already knew which choice to make, as he looked at his 'brother' with determination. "I. Choose. **Freedom."**

That statement always made me smile. The choice of freedom over slavery was a turning point that defined the good of humanity. Dubbilex nodded in consent, calling off the Genomorphs and freed Guardian from the mental control. "Go," he said to us. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," responded the mad scientist, appearing behind the Genomorphs with a vial of Project Blockbuster in his hand. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." With that, he drank the liquid and slowly- disgustingly- transformed into the monster that is known as Blockbuster. The transformed human then barreled his way past the others, before crashing into Superboy and blasting through the ceilings and onto the ground floor.

"You guys think labcoat planned that?" Wally asked.

"Something tells me Desmond isn't planning **anything** anymore," Aqualad responded.

Making our way up top, the five of us then entered into a major battle royale against the mindless brute. Though the fight was so epic in nature, that any attempt to properly record in words would only fall short. It was **that** awesome.

Eventually, we forced Blockbuster into the middle of the room, which Robin marked with a big 'X.' Focusing my gravikinesis as best I could, I brought the gravity around Blockbuster to inhuman levels, forcing him to stay on the ground and giving the others enough time to take down the pillars and bring the entire building down on Blockbuster.

Though in hindsight, we probably should've gotten out before taking down the last pillar.

After clearing a path with our strength, Superboy and I pulled the others out from the pocket in the rubble. "We...we actually won," I breathed out.

"Was there ever...any doubt?" Robin asked.

Chuckling, I went up to Superboy, who was transfixed with the moon as it shone down on us. "See? The moon," I said with a smile. Looking back up, I noticed a caped figure descending towards us. "And there's Superman. What a day, huh?"

He was soon accompanied by the rest of the Justice League, leaving me to finally come to terms that this was real. I was actually in this situation. Superboy then displayed the symbol on his ruined solar suit. "Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy stated, which shocked many of the League.

"And if you guys have a problem with it," I said standing proudly next to the Boy of Steel, "you can take it up with me."

With his patent glare, Batman ordered "Start talking."

* * *

><p>And so, days later, the five of us stood together in Mount Justice. After explaining what happened and proclaiming we'd keep doing this, the League eventually agreed that this was for the best.<p>

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman explained. "We're putting it into commission once again, seeing as you lot are determined to stick together and fight the good fight. But you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here as your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin inquired.

"Yes," Batman answered. "But **covert."**

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash continued. "There's a reason we wear these big targets on our chests."

"Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," added Aquaman. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team," Batman finished.

"Sweetness!" I exclaimed. "We're a superhero Black Ops team!"

"Wait a minute," Robin said. "Did you say **six?"**

Gesturing behind us, we turned to see Martian Manhunter walking up to us with a girl by his side. She was a Martian as well, evident by her green skin, though was more human in appearance. She had red hair that went behind her shoulders, with alluring pink lips and beautiful brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with a red "X" across her chest, along with a blue cape, a blue skirt that reached halfway down her thighs, blue boots and blue gloves. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece," Batman explained. "Miss Martian." Also known as M'gann M'orzz, or Megan Morse.

"Hi," she nervously greeted.

"Liking this gig more every minute," Kid Flash whispered to Robin. "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

I walked up to her and bowed a little. "Atlas," I greeted, giving a light kiss to her hand, "at your service."

Megan blushed a little, with her top clothes transforming to match my clothes (a red jacket over a black shirt). "I like your jacket," she said, a bit bashfully. I smiled back at her, which made her blush even more while Wally grumbled jealously.

The six of us gathered around each other, with Aqualad smiling at the sight. "Today is the day," he stated.

* * *

><p><strong>LaTrell's POV<strong>

I feel my eyes snap open and take a large breath in. I look down at what I was wearing. An army uniform and a rifle in hand. I looked around to see people in the same thing as me and they stare straight ahead.

"Hey LaTrell, you alright?" I look over to see Mitchell with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, just nervous," I say and look back down.

_'Okay, so the whole Nexus thing was real huh, well at least I'll actually get real experience instead of playing behind a tv screen.'_

"Hey, just think about what you learned in boot camp." A.k.a., the video game. I'm screwed.

"Don't worry about him Mitchell, it can't be all that bad."

"I guess it's finally starting to sink in," Mitchell and I say at the same time, making Will smile and shake his head.

"You two always know what was going on each inside of one another's head." Mitchel chuckles and I just shake me head.

"So did we all join up because of our old man?" I ask and they both nod in agreement.

The squad leader, Sergeant Cormack, stands before the group. As he talks, we descend down a cargo elevator.

"All right, all right – listen up! We have our orders – inserting at LZ Epsilon. Down and dirty, just like we taught you. Everybody know what's going on? Everybody know where they are going?"

"OOH-RAH!" We all cheer proud and full of tune.

"Everybody ready?!"

"OOH-RAH!" We all cheer again.

"Lets do this! Mitchell, Irons, LaTrell lead out!"

"Lets get it done." Will says as me, Mitchell, Irons, and Cormack leading in front.

Once we get into the pod, I strap myself in and wait for everybody else to strap in also.

"Deploying in 5-4-3-2" The pod shakes and we drop down into South Korea. Once we are down and the video is up, we see the ship that dropped us is blown up.

"Spaceman, I'm seeing heavy enemy fire in our drop path!" Cormack says and I hang on tightly, Okay, just stay calm and everything is going to go smoothly.

_"Copy that, Badger zero-one, adjusting your trajectory."_

**BOOM!**

We get hit with a missile and a person goes flying out of their seat and almost fell out if he hadn't held on to the door frame.

"Hold on!," Cormack says and he tries to reach for the guy and I unstrap one of my own straps and reach to help him too. "Mitchell, close the blind shields!"

Mitchell gets up from his seat and just in the neck of time press the button and saves the guy life. I breathe a sigh of relief and strap back in.

"Resting the drop point." Cormack says and the video pops back up and a view of a building pops up and we are head straight for it.

"Shit!" Jackson and I yell.

"Brace yourselves!"

The pod crashes in the building.

"You guys till in one piece?" Will ask once we stop crashing.

"Yeah, all my limbs are still here," I say and unstrap myself.

"Mitchell, get the door," Cormack orders and Mitchell unstraps himself and breaks down the door.

_"Badger squad, the North Koreans have invaded the city and are pushing towards your position. Watch out for fire teams in your AO,"_ Spaceman says and I check my rifle for ammo.

"Copy that. Keep your eyes open, team," Cormack says and we all hop out of the pod, me being the last one.

"Okay, we need to get our feet on the ground and link up with Demo Team One."

"Yes sir," Will and I say and then an enemy patrol shows up. "Contact. Contact!" I say and we take them down with me actually being a good shot. Who says that playing COD doesn't give you experience!

"Got a sheer drop on this side. There's a clear spot over here," Will says

"We'll have to jump down. Everyone gets your boosters ready." We jump down and I activated the boosters and gracefully land on my feet.

We make our way to command post and a guy turns to see us, he asks who we are and Cormack tells him while I zone out, thinking that this is really happening.

"LaTrell! Move your ass!" Cormack yells at me and I shake my head and get a move on.

_"Badger zero-one, be advised: we are tracking a drone swarm heading your way,"_ Spaceman speaks.

"Copy that. Everyone, keep your eyes open."

A Titan passes over us.

"Watch your head. Contact!" Will yells and we engage enemy forces and the drone swarm appears

"Here it comes!" Jackson yells and I take cover behind a car door.

"Swarm! Everyone get down!" Cormack yells.

"Drones, drones! Holy shit!" Jackson add in his two cents.

"Grab cover, grab cover! Protect yourselves!" Way ahead of you Will, I think to myself still hiding behind the car door.

"Someone get on that turret!" Cormack barks and Mitchell gets in the turret. "Keep those drones off us! Need to buy time for the EMP to charge up! Hit those drones! EMP's at 50%! EMP's charged! Fire it off!" Cormack yells and Mitchell fires the EMP and the swarm dies.

"Good work soldier," Cormack compliments Mitchell and I give him a pat on the back and we take off down the street again. There was heavy enemy fire so we start shooting back until.

"Mitchell, LaTrell, get over here we need to cut through the hotel!" Cormack says and we go through the hotel were there were enemy's so we took them down also. We jump over to another building with me barely making it over because these booster can be so gay!

"This isn't nothing like basic huh guys?" Will says and I nod.

"Your right about that."

"This whole city is fucked," Jackson says as he looks down the sinkhole.

"Secure that shit. Keep moving," Cormack orders.

We get to a huge sinkhole and the Havoc launcher passes nearby them.

"Havoc launcher, dead ahead," Will says and point towards it.

"That's our target. We need to find our demo team," Cormack says and we all nod.

"They took out the whole street," Will added.

"The North Koreans are knocking out major roads. We're gonna have to get around this sinkhole to get to the commercial district. Demo Team One, this is Badger zero-one! Are you there, over?"

_"-hear you Badger zero-one! We are approaching the Havoc launcher position! Sending you vidlink coordinates now!"_ The Demo leader says.

"Copy, we are receiving. We are proceeding on foot, ETA fifteen mikes."

_"Copy that! We are strongholding our position, over!"_

"Okay, let's hustle, Badger team." We start moving out and all of a sudden.

"Drones, drones!" Jackson yells we take them down and I got shot in the arm but I have to forget about it for now.

"Clear! Through the subway CAR. They're popping smoke! Toss a threat grenade! Clear!"

We reach the subway station with a bunch of dead civilians.

"Shit. The bastards killed them all," Will says and I close the eyes of a woman who was shot dead.

"Stay focused. Nothing we can do for them now. Mitchell, get that gate open." Mitchell tries to open the gate as some forces are breaching the roof. Mitchell takes aim as do I.

"Check fire! Blue, blue!" Will says and I lower my weapon.

"ID yourselves!" Cormack says.

"Atlas PMC rescue force. We're transporting a principle," says the guy in front.

"How's the weather south side?"

"It's a fuckin mess. Better odds taking the east tunnel out."

"Copy that."

"Good luck. Let's move!"

"On me." We all start moving out when Jackson speaks up.

"Atlas. Will, isn't that your Dad's company?" We all stare at Will waiting for an answer and he calmly replies.

"Yep."

"They got the best gear, the best pay. Why'd you never join?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I wanted to serve my country, not my old man," he replies and I just nod.

"Cut the chatter. Movement ahead. Patrol. Drop 'em," Cormack interrupts and we take them down.

"More coming in!"

"Mitchell, I've got you covered!" We start shooting them down while I covered Will who was covering Mitchell.

_"Badger, where the hell are you? We're getting torn up! Need fire support-"_ Demo leader says but was cut off.

"Demo TEAM One! Come in! Shit. We gotta move it! We need to get eyes on the demo team. Mitchell, over here," Cormack says and Mitchell takes out his binoculars.

"There's the Havoc LAUNCHER. Demo team should be nearby."

"Over there. Shit...they're KIA," Will says as he spots them.

"Okay, okay. I can see their explosive packs. We can still do this."

"Sir, we aren't a demolitions team-"

"No we're not dipshit, but today we'll be one."

"I'll get the charges, sir. Just give me cover," Will says and Cormack ask if he was sure and Will insisted

"Okay. Mitchell, you're with Irons. We'll cover your movement."

"Let's do it," Will says and they both fight their way to the explosives while me, Cormack and Jackson covered them from above.

* * *

><p>Cormack and I arrive at the scene where the Havo launcher exploded and we see Mitchell on the ground.<p>

"Mitchell? Mitchell! Spaceman, Badger Two is down, I need immediate medevac. Hold on. Stay with me. You're gonna be alright," Cormack says and cuts Mitchell's broken arm. Me and Cormack pick him up and we make our way to safety.

"We're gonna get you home," I whisper and I see him black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

I felt my eyes snap open as I looked around to see I was in what appeared to be an office.

A police station's office, if the wanted posters and missing posters were any indication.

Suddenly, I heard the door open. I saw a man with brown hair buzzed up with a beard walk inside. He had a stoic look on his face, which screamed that he had a no-nonsense attitude.

This guy looks familiar.

"Come on, rookie. We've got a robbery in progress. Robber's jacked a car and took a hostage." Wait a minute.

That voice.

Oh, my God.

It's Adam. **FUCKING.** Jensen. From _Deus Ex Human Revolution!_

Which means that Nexus sent me to Deus Ex.

Which also means I might get augmentations.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**AWESOME!**

I quickly get up as he walks out of the room, forcing me to rush out.

"Where's it at?" I asked.

"Derelict Row was where the car was last sighted." Adam said.

I then saw him walk to a car I presumed to be his as he opened his door as I walked to the other side and got in.

We drove away from the station in silence. No one said a word.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"First time out of the station?" Jensen asked me, as I nodded my head.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah." I said.

"Well don't worry, just remember your training, stick with me and you'll be alright." Jensen said with almost no emotion.

Okay, paranoia now taking over, introduce myself.

Use different last name.

"I-I-I-I-I'm Adam N-N-N-Nexus. You?" I asked nervously.

This is after all, my **FAVORITE** character in the history of gaming. So yeah, it's kind of hard to talk to him.

"Adam Jensen." He said as I saw a truck speed by.

"Get your pistol out. I'll try to ram them, but shoot their tires!" Jensen said in a calm voice.

How is he so calm?

**BECAUSE HE'S ADAM FUCKING JENSEN!**

I nodded my head and looked down at my side to see a Zenith pistol in a holster.

I grab it and pull it out as I lean out the open window aiming my pistol at the tires.

All right Adam, you've held a gun before, you just never fired one. That is not making me any more comfortable.

***BANG***

I missed.

***BANG***

Almost hit it.

***BANG***

I hit the front tire.

***BANG***

I hit the back.

"Jensen, ram them!" I said, sliding back into my seat right as Adam slammed into the truck.

Somehow, both vehicles flipped when we collided. Pain hit every part of my body as I hit the seat.

"Ow," I groaned out.

I heard footsteps as I looked to see a bald man with a shotgun running.

Must be the robber.

I quickly pick up my pistol as I ran after him.

"Stop!" I said, but he kept on running.

Should've expected that.

I aimed my gun at him as I fired a shot at the wall he was passing as a warning shot, but he kept running.

And somehow I'm still running. My fitness wasn't really the best when it came to running, but now I'm running like I'm part of a marathon.

I fired another shot.

There's a gas station ahead, and he's heading toward it.

I fire again.

It hit his shoulder, sending him stumbling for a second before regaining his balance. I began catching up and was about to tackle him to the ground when he stopped, turned around and aimed his shotgun at me.

Shit.

***BANG***

I felt my left hand explode as I fell to the ground from the force.

My screams drowned out the pain.

I felt shotgun shells hitting me in the legs, making me scream even more as I now couldn't get up.

The man looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Trying to play hero, cop boy?" he asked as I noticed we were close to a fuel pump. His head turned away from me as I reached for my pistol.

Yes, got it!

I aimed shakily at the pump.

"Fuck you asshole!" I said as I pulled the trigger three times.

***BANG***

An explosion was the last thing I saw before my vision lost it's vision.

* * *

><p><strong>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<strong>

Pain.

That was all I felt.

I couldn't see a thing.

I felt something on my arm as I looked to see what it was, but I couldn't see anything because it was too dark.

"He's awake! He's awake! Give him a sedative! He's not ready to wake up yet!" a voice shouted frantically.

Something was drilling into my arm.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** I screamed as I tried to swing my arms, but I couldn't move.

"Hurry, administer the sedative before he goes into cardiac arrest! He'll reject the augmentations if he does!"

Suddenly, I felt something stab me. After that, I felt myself slowly drifting between being consciousness and unconsciousness as my vision went black.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Nexus? Mr. Nexus? Are you all right?" a voice asked as I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't.<p>

"Oh, I forgot, your augmentations haven't been activated yet. Hold still for a second," the voice said as I felt something on my eyes before they brightened to show a red-haired woman with green eyes and pale skin. She was moving her hands away from me. I noticed my vision was brighter.

"What's up with my eyes?" I asked.

Her face took on a sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nexus, but your body suffered major third degree burns. It was a miracle we were even able to reconstruct your tissue. But your body was extremely injured, we had to input several augmentations to keep you alive. The man who had injured you died in the explosion," she said, as I processed the entire information.

I almost died.

I got mechanical augmentations. But now, I'll never be able to feel anything with my arms ever again. And I killed a man. How can I get over that?

Great way to start preparing for Mass Effect, huh?

I'm a fucking idiot, Jack would probably say.

All I can do now is adapt.

"So what did you give me?" I asked as she handed me a tablet.

She then went on to explain how I had every augmentation in Deus Ex HR in my body.

Obviously, I was shocked.

"We can help you learn to control them and unlock the ones that locked themselves," she said.

I already knew the answer before I said it.

"Let's get it done."

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I open my eyes to see that I'm surrounded by darkness. Well, not real darkness, there's enough light to at least make out my surroundings.

Walking in the direction of the light source that is obscured from view by a ledge, I immediately take a step back when I see what's behind it, or should I say below. It seems I'm on the roof of a small apartment building.

'_I really need to get over this thing with heights…'_

Seriously, heights bother me, especially when I'm near the edge of what I'm standing on. Which this time seems to be an apartment building, at night, with no immediately noticeable way down.

'_Wait… If it's night, then where are the stars.' _I look up and there's nothing, could blame it on light pollution but I notice something else, a ceiling.

So I'm on top of an apartment building that's underground, surrounded by more buildings. Underground city? _'Now, how many underground cities do I know?'_

I bring my hand to my chin for one of my thinking poses but something feels off… I'm wearing gloves! I get a bit closer to the ledge again to get more light.

'_Let's see, what else? Grey, fingerless gloves. Brown trenchcoat, nice, with hood, even better. Heavy black boots, black kneepads, camo pants, utility belt, black tactical vest with what appears to be a light grey shirt underneath and 2 strange metal contraptions hanging from my belt…_

_I'm in RWBY… it has to be RWBY… __**HAHA! THANK YOU NEXUS!**__'_

'_Weapons? Where are my weapons… Oh right, the metal things hanging from my belt.' _I take one from my belt and examine it. It looks like a SMG… that means it must be one of my old designs.

I press a button and the weapon transforms into a cutlass, the body of the gun is now the hilt and guard.

'_Hell yes… No color scheme though, or hidden blade bracers… that's a shame.'_

Alright, the gear I'd want on Remnant combined with being in an underground city means that there's only one place I can be: The ruins of Mountain Glenn.

Taking a better look at what's down from the apartment building I can see the tracks of the old subway tunnel, some train carts and a man in a white suit with a cane and a bowler hat interrogating a girl dressed mostly in black, with a red cloak.

Torchwick… and he has Ruby. RWBY Volume 2, Chapter 11: No Brakes. Things are about to get serious. _'And I have no way of getting down… damn it.'_

My attention shifts to something I've felt this entire time but hadn't noticed until now. Something on my back, something heavy and it feels too solid to be a backpack. Realization strikes and I franticly search the pockets of my coat for something. If this is what I think it is then I am so going to make an epic entrance.

I find what I was looking for and put it on. A pair of glasses but when I press a small button on the side, the glasses illuminate a little and information appears on them. It's a visor.

'_Where is it…aha! A "Mode" setting. Current Mode: Stand-by. Let's change that.'_

I change the mode and immediately get the effect I was hoping for. The tint of the glasses changes to light green, several horizontal lines and a circle appear in the center and a message in the bottom left:

'Initiating cold start-up'.

I can hear the sound of thrusters firing behind me and something unfolds from the thing on my back.

Several seconds pass, I put on my hood and suddenly hear explosions and screaming coming from across the tracks. Doctor Oobleck, the rest of team RWBY and Zwei the corgi have arrived.

'_Come on…'_

'Start-up complete, ready for take-off.'

'_Excellent.'_ I run to the edge of the roof and jump off, mechanical wings carrying me. If I ever ended up in the RWBY universe, I was going to make some of these, guess I don't have to now.

"**GERONIMOOOOO!' **_'Fuck heights, I can fly now.'_

Ruby is running towards her teammates while being shot at by Torchwick and White Fang soldiers. I down swoop and pick her up, getting into a roll to dodge bullets.

"Hold on!"

I continue my evasive flying and land at the spot where the others have taken position. They obviously don't trust me seeing as several really deadly weapons are currently pointed at me.

"Who are you?" Yang, Ruby's sister, asks in a threatening tone.

I let my wings retract and hold up my hands. "A friend," I reply.

Before they can ask anything else, Ruby speaks up. "Listen, we don't have time for this, Torchwick has got all sorts of weapons and robots down there."

"What?" Blake ask as she gives Ruby her weapon back.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train carts."

"Ah, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead end," Doctor Oobleck cuts in.

A high pitched whine sounds trough the cave. "Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Torchwick's voice echoes through a speaker. The train starts moving, blowing its horn once as a warning.

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere!" Yang states the obvious.

"We need back-up, let me call Jaune." Ruby says.

"I doubt you'll be able to from down here," I add.

"I can't get through!"

"Told you."

"So, what do we do?" Weiss asks.

"I believe we only have one option," Oobleck responds.

Ruby turns towards the tunnel with a determined look on her face. "We're stopping that train."

* * *

><p>Some running and climbing later and we're on top of the train which is now speeding towards vale through the old tunnel.<p>

"Hurry children, we must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck orders.

"Uh, professor…," Weiss speaks up.

"Doctor."

"What's that?" She points through the open hatch in the top of the train cart to a strange device inside, which I already know is a bomb.

"That my dear," he crouches to get a better look, "appears to be a bomb."

The girls take a step back and Ruby points out the group of White Fang soldiers coming towards us from the front of the train.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-"

Oobleck is interrupted by the bomb activating.

"-easy on us… Time to go! Blake, detach the caboose, it'll kill us all."

We move up to the next cart and Blake drops down onto the link between carts. She prepares to cut the link but it suddenly decouples by itself.

"It decoupled itself!"

"What?!"

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train," Yang adds.

The now detached cart slows down and explodes in the tunnel behind us, breaking through the walls and the ceiling.

"That's not good…" Oobleck lets out.

"Uh, neither is this!" Ruby yells from over at the hatch in the top of this cart.

"Another bomb?!" Blake blurts out.

Doctor Oobleck starts running forward to the next cart. "No, no, no…" He opens the hatch only to find another bomb. "They all have bombs!"

The bomb in our cart activates and we jump to the next right when it decouples.

"This doesn't make sense," Yang says.

The group of White Fang soldiers is getting closer, only a few carts removed from us now. Team RWBY moves up ahead to take them out. One of the goons even does a Wilhelm scream as he flies off the train.

Oobleck is looking back at the cart that just detached.

"Thinking what I'm thinking, doctor?" I ask.

The cart explodes, opening up more of the tunnel to the natural caves around it and the world above. Dozens of Grimm pour into the old subway tunnel to chase after the train we're on.

"I'm afraid so," he replies before turning towards team RWBY. "He's leading Grimm to the city!"

"What?!" Weiss yells.

"It's the carts! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm."

"That's insane!" Blake responds.

The cart right behind Oobleck and me detaches. "We have to hurry!" He orders and we run towards the cart the girls are on.

"You three, go below and try and stop those bombs!" He orders to Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"What about us?" Ruby asks.

He takes a heroic pose, "We're going to stop this train!"

"We know, she said that earlier," I say before Ruby gets the chance to, causing him to falter for a moment.

We move up and the others go below, Oobleck turns to me, "Could you fly ahead?"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," I reply, pointing at one of the now powered up Atlesian Paladins now moving towards us, "Too risky."

"We've got a problem!" _'You don't say…'_

He takes a sip from his thermos before shifting it into its bat/flamethrower thingy form. Seriously, what the hell is in that thing that it can be used as a weapon and as a drink?

Zwei jumps into the air and Oobleck hits him, turning him into a flying fireball Corgi that one shots the paladin. _'What do they feed that dog…'_

Another paladin appears, aiming its cannons at Zwei before it is hit by several of Oobleck's fireballs.

We take out a few more of them on our way to the front of the train. I can't do much else than using my SMGs to shoot at the weak spots while Ruby and Oobleck do the heavy hitting. Another wave starts coming from the back when we're near the front.

"Ruby, you go on ahead!" Oobleck orders.

"Uh, but-"

"Don't worry Ruby, it's time I teach them a lesson."

"You can do it Ruby," I reassure her before turning around and starting to run back to the end of the train. "I'll cover you doc!"

He easily takes them out without needing my help, even Zwei joins us again. The train is now rapidly approaching the bulkhead sealing off the tunnel and there are no signs of slowing down.

We look back at the remaining empty paladins on the cart then look at each other and nod in understanding. Quickly getting in one and bracing for impact, we prepare for the crash.

* * *

><p>The paladins survived, some heavy damage but they still worked. By the time we dug ourselves out, the fight was as good as over. We shot some of the last remaining Grimm, dual wielding SMGs is awesome by the way, and then professor Goodwitch who had also arrived closed the breach.<p>

Now we're all gathered in a circle, the usual pats on the back and congratulations being given. Roman Torchwick getting taken away by the military.

Everything ended out fine… and why is everyone suddenly looking at me?

Oobleck takes a step forward. "Thank you for your assistance, Mister…"

I pull down my hood with a grin.

"You can call me Nick, Nick Nexus."

'_These are going to be a fun few years.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

Looking at the five separate screens, Nexus smiled softly as she opened up a sixth, seventh and eighth screen. Their contents unseen to others, Nexus' smile became a frown as she said, **YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Play "Kanye West - Power") (Made in the style of the end credits of an animeTV show) (AGAIN, THANK YOU MIKEY)**

As the music begins, five white silhouettes (Duncan, Michael, Adam, LaTrell, and Nick) walk forward against a black background. As the music plays, images flash behind them one by one of everyone on their team.

_I'm livin' in the 21st century,_

_Doin' something mean to it,_

_Do it better than anyone you've seen do it,_

_Screams from the haters, got a nice ring to it,_

_I guess every superhero need his own theme music._

_No one man should have all that power,_

_The clock's tickin', I just count the hours,_

_Stop trippin', I'm trippin' off the power_

The white silhouettes stop in their tracks as they become the actual figures, as their environment is revealed to be a godlike temple.

_The system broken, the schools closed, the prisons open,_

_We ain't got nothin' to lose, ma'fucka, we rollin',_

_Huh? Ma'fucka we rollin'._

_With some light-skinned girls and some Kelly Rowlands,_

_In this white man world, we the ones chosen,_

_So goodnight, cruel world, I see you in the mornin',_

_Huh? I see you in the mornin',_

_This is just too much, I need a moment._

_No one man should have all that power,_

_The clock's tickin', I just count the hours,_

_Stop trippin', I'm trippin' off the power,_

_'Till then, fuck that, the world's ours._

As the chorus plays, the camera provides several close ups of Michael, Duncan, Nick, LaTrell, and then finally Adam as they stand behind enlarged statues of themselves in their battle outfits.

_And then they_

_And then they_

_And then they_

The final shot shows them standing alongside their entire team, just as they all turn into white silhouettes against a black background.

**(End "Kanye West - Power")**

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOOOOOOOOO!<strong>

**Man, that was awesome!  
><strong>

**Either way, next chapter is where things get really interesting.**

**I just want to say thank you VindictiveDunc, WildBoycpX, ShepardisaBOSS, and n2000nick for helping me make this possible. **

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Read and review! FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED!**


End file.
